Lost in the rain
by Shiawase-usagichan
Summary: You'll only truly begin to miss something, when it disappears from you, and then you'll begin to realise its worth to you in life. The rain was heavy, it kept falling and falling, until she couldn't find her way anymore... It wasn't the same without her..
1. Cloudy days

**Cloudy days...**

**Summary: you'll only truly begin to miss something when it disappears from you, and then you'll begin to realise its worth to you in life. **

Juvia was walking into a train to get to complete her mission that morning. She had a large grin plastered on her face while walking around to find a spare seat. She walked up to the top level of the train, then finally found a seat and sat down. She was feeling strangely exhausted today, but continued her mission with much enthusiasm. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a shopping list her beloved gray Sama had given to her earlier.

She scanned it again and smiled fondly at the shopping list. There were a bunch of weird items on the list, but if it was what gray Sama wanted, then she would travel to the ends of the earth to find them! Juvia laughed to herself and folded the slip of paper into her skirt pocket. Her mind wondered back to the mission.

It was a recon mission from master himself, and it was off utmost importance. It would take her about half the day to complete- at the latest. To investigate the rising new dark guild: Tartaros, who was slowly showing their true colours and rising to the top. She could easily ask the towns' people of where they situated their guild, and get some information, that would be the end of the mission.

Her eyes held determination as they stared at the passing scenery. Finally getting accepted into Fairy Tail was the one of the happiest thing that's ever happened to her, and she wouldn't let her guild down. It was the guild that accepted gajeel, her only friend, it was the only guild that felt so warm and happy, and it was the only guild with her beloved Gray Sama.

Despite today also being an important day, Juvia waved off the trivial thing and focused on her mission. She looked at the incoming stop and calculated how long it was before she had to get off. _It'll be quite a while. _Juvia yawned and her eyes began to droop. Her vision became blurry as her eyes got heavier. A little nap wouldn't hurt, and soon she fell asleep...

88888888888

The train grinded to a sudden stop and the recoil was what woke Juvia up from her short nap. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked around. _Here already? _The sounds of screaming alerted her, and she was on the defence. The people in the train were huddled with fear, and her eyes grew suspicious. She looked around and noticed that all train doors were opened.

_What was going on?_

The water mage prepared herself and hoped outside. A strange man was sitting on the fence with a lollypop stick sticking out of his mouth. She could sense something evil about him. He didn't notice Juvia standing there and shot his hands out. He moved his hands upwards and to Juvia's amazement the people's shadows began rising with his hand motions.

Juvia looked at the shadows stand up by themselves without a body attached to the end. Shadows: didn't have a definite shape, dark and mysterious. Just like her water. Juvia watched amazed as the shadows began to morph and stretch. In an instant it shot out and grabbed a passing person and held them by their neck and squeezed.

Juvia's eyes widened. It was acting as if it was a solid material, yet it was translucent. _Juvia shouldn't be so surprised. _Despite the awe of his powers, he was hurting another human being and the magic mage just couldn't stand there and tolerate that.

Juvia summoned her water and fired them at the stranger. He turned around, and his shadows immediately dropped the person he was trying to kill. He turned around, and Juvia was poised to fight. The stranger regarded her serious eyes, and he turned his shadows onto her.

"Water slicer"

Her pressurised water blades went straight through the shadows. Two coming from her left and one from the right, the water mage used her water to propel herself into a summersault and leaving the three shadow figures running into each other. The shadows merged into one larger shadow and headed straight towards Juvia. She barely dodged it, when it extended an arm to strike her.

Juvia began to calculate quickly, and then ran towards the shadow master with all her might. She brought her hands up and aimed it at the stranger.

"Water lock!"

Before the stranger had time to react he was enclosed in an orb filled with water. The water was highly pressurised and the stranger could no longer move his body. He had difficulties breathing. Despite that, his eyes looked like they were shining. Juvia raised an eyebrow, but remained in her position. _Any minute now he would be unconscious and she can take him out._

Despite that he grinned at her, as if saying goodbye and his facial expression baffled her. Her eyes widened as a cool hand struck the back of her neck and her whole body became paralysed. The water lock dissipated and he was now strolling towards her. The same hand wrapped itself around her neck, lifted her up and cutting her oxygen supply. Juvia began to feel dizzy, but her body wouldn't respond to her thoughts.

_But how? He couldn't move was sure of it. How was he able to control his shadow without using his hands? I couldn't do that. That's impossible... _Her surroundings became hazier, as her need for oxygen grew.

A human hand touched her cheek as Juvia was losing conscious. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you,"

Juvia closed her eyes and darkness welcomed her.

8888888888888

Juvia woke up suddenly and looked around the unfamiliar room worriedly. She had a headache, and found that she was bound to a chair.

Soon footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer and she was face to face with a young boy. She was about to turn her hands into water to go free herself from the strings tied around her, but the young boy brought her face up to look into his eyes.

They began to glow red and her body refused to move._ Hypnotism?_ Her eyes became heavy and she could feel herself losing all train of thought.

"Lifted your arms up"

And she did just as she was told. The cute little boy smiled and stepped back.

"You will forget everything about the guild you were in, and when you wake up, you will know yourself as being one of the mages of the dark guild Tartaros"

Juvia finally lost conscious. The water mage could feel her memories slipping away. She wanted to cry out to them to come back but they continued to fade away.

"Fairy tail! Don't leave Juvia alone!"

Every one of her newly made friends started fading away. Smiling faces, crying ones, all the missions she's done, one by one disappearing before her very eyes. An image of Gajeel came up and he too began to disappear. She cried out for him to stay.

Her mind was clouded, and as hard as she tried she could not remember anyone. One last image came up. Memories of her beloved gray appeared and he too started to vanish. She began to cry out desperately for him to come back. Every one of her memories with him began to disappear, until she was all alone, shrouded in darkness crying alone, yet she didn't know why...

88888888888

Gray looked around the guild as balloons and streamers hung from every corner of the large room. The mages of fairy tail were laughing and chattering cheerfully as they got ready. He glanced at the clock and then frowned. She was late.

The ice mage walked up to Gajeel and crossed his arms. "Are you sure it was today"

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" He huffed, "of course I'm sure!"

Gray shrugged. The mission wasn't supposed to be hard at all. She was meant to be back by now.

Cana burst into the guild worriedly. "She's gone! I found out, the train she was in got attacked!"

The card mage gushed into tears. "Me and Erza went to investigate the site, and one of the citizens came rushing up to us. They told us a blue short haired mage was taken by a man who could manipulate shadows!"

The guild was deathly silent. Makarov strolled up to Cana and placed a hand on her to calm her down. "Look, calm down. There are many mages with short blue hair. For all we know Juvia could be returning from her mission right now"

Cana brought out a hat. Makarov's eyes became grave and looked at the water mages hat. The guild became restless. Some suddenly became angry, and aggravated. Some burst into tears, and were extremely upset. Some were emotionless and silent.

Makarov yelled and everyone directed their attention towards their master. "Alright everyone, let's go and do an extensive search. She can't have gone missing for long. We WILL find her!"

The assuring words calmed the guild down and everyone began to move out of the guild. Gray stood there shocked at the new, and his eyes darkened. He moved out, with Gajeel, who was looking extremely frustrated.

Whoever decided to take one of their nakamas will pay dearly.

Gray looked back into the guild with a banner stretched across the stage. 'Happy birthday Juvia'.

He clenched his hands, turned around and continued walking.

Despite the day being clear and sunny day, it was gloomier than any rainy day...

88888888

**NEW STORY! Don't worry, I'm still working on my old story, but since i love this pairing ALOT, then yeah xD Please tell me what you think! IT would be very much appreciated, i tried for an action genre, but i dunno if i did well or not xD hahaha. Should i continue?**

**Til next time: Marina chan. **


	2. Who are you?

**Lost in the rain**

Juvia woke up. She looked around and saw that nothing look familiar. It scared her. One thought came into her mind. Tartaros. _That's, the guild I'm in._ Why don't I remember anything else? Another thought popped into juvia's head. _I'm a water mage?_ She moved her hands experimentally. She surprised herself when it didn't astonish her as soon as water materialised out of her hands and danced around her. She looked calmly and happily at the beautiful clear substance around her. The water is very soothing.

Juvia waited for more random thoughts to pop into her head, but nothing. What was her name? She looked around for a clue. Anything. Not knowing who you were was so frightening. If you didn't know yourself, who would? Juvia dug through her pockets for some kind of hint to tell her who she was.

_Please. Please. Who am I? Any sort of indication of who I am! Anything!_ Juvia reached into her left pocket and her fingers brushed a piece of paper. Her eyes widened, she grasped it shaking, and opened it up.

########

_Juvia,_

Please get us a few items on this list. Make sure to be back at 12am. We'll be waiting.

-Eggs

-Rubber chicken?

-Fish

-Ice-cream

(The other items were so badly scrawled and scribbled on she couldn't decipher it)

_Thanks, Gray_

_########_

She breathed a sigh of relief. _My name's Juvia. Thank goodness._ Why does the name Gray sound so familiar? I have to get back at 12... Where though? Juvia clutched her head in pain.

The sounds of footsteps reached her ears and she looked up. A young boy approached her with a smiling face. He was very cute, with large brown eyes, and brown hair with hints of purple in them. She sighed when he looked familiar, though something was telling her that he was dangerous. She ignored that fact and gave the little boy an unsure grin of her own.

"Hello! How are you feeling?"

"I... I'm fine" She winced and then cried out in pain. Despite the pain, it felt weird to say 'i' She repeated the word several times in her head and then crinkled her nose.

The boy's face distorted into worry, and then relaxed and tsked. "Hmmm, that usually happens to most people, but you're one of the first to come out perfectly unscathed" He mumbled to himself.

Juvia looked up, her vision blurry; the pulsing pain was slowly fading away. _What did he mean? What a headache._

"Juvia, Juvia, Juvia" She repeated her name out loud several times, it was her only lead on who she was. The water mage clutched the shopping list close to her

"Alright, Juvi-chan! Do you remember anything?" He suddenly asked sweetly. Juvia looked at him intensely._ He seems to be familiar with... me- Juvia. _Her eyes lit up as she addressed herself in third person. _There Juvia feels much more comfortable like this!_

"Juvi-chan~?" A small hand began waving frantically in front of her face.

"Oh, no I'm sorry"

The small boy looked up with curious eyes. "What is the matter?"

"Ur nothing" The water mage spied a tattoo on his arm, near his elbow. The shape resembled a taros, but with a scythe. Somehow she knew that tattoo, but the feeling of never actually seeing it before wouldn't go away.

"Tartaros..." she mumbled.

The little boy's eyes lit up and he beamed at Juvia. "Yeah, that's the guild you're in! Glad you remembered!"

Juvia gave him a confused looked, yet she felt as if she did in fact belong in Tartaros.

"I'll go and fetch the master!"

The little boy ran back, and in a few minutes came running back. A middle aged man with a scar down his face came strolling over. He's dark blue eyes were cold and hard and he looked at Juvia.

"She's the one?"

The little boy nodded enthusiastically. "No brain damages, no internal bleeding, no brain malfunctions?"

Again the small boy nodded. "None at all sir!"

The older man turned to Juvia and cracked a smile. "Hello... Juvia do you remember me?"

The blue haired mage slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry..."

"Ah, that's... truly unfortunate"

The three mages stood/sat in silence, until the master started speaking again. "Hope in due time you'll remember your guild and your fellow Tartaros members, for now I leave you with shadow" He turned around and slightly waved goodbye. "See you soon"

Juvia watched the master leave, and the young boy smiled goodbye and then hobbling after him.

"Who's shadow?"

A man with a lolly-pop stick came out of nowhere (literally) and gave her a charming smile.

"Ahh, too bad you don't remember... I would've loved a rematch against you"

"Sorry" Juvia mumbled, the tight feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away. He also looked familiar, but every time she tried to remember, her head would start to throb.

"Well come on, let's get you training, just because you're a newbie doesn't mean you have it easy!"

"Training for what?"

He gave her a dark smile and his eyes twinkling with mischief and took her hand. "We're gonna take over the world!"

**888888888888TIME-SKIP888888888888**

*breaking news, another guild had been taken down by Tartaros, we take you over to the scene*

*thanks Larry; it seems that many of the members were taken out and unconscious. The guild master is currently brutally injured and keeps mumbling how he's going to disband the guild. Bzzt. This just in, two guild members are currently missing, when will this madness all end? Only time will tell*

Gray leaned over and turned off the television. He buried his face in his hands. "After three years, and they still haven't found them and HER"

Mirajane's eyes saddened and handed the ice mage a cup of coffee. "We're all very sad that Ju- she's gone, but you and Gajeel shouldn't lose hope! We'll find them soon! They must've kept her alive, because they must've had a reason to kidnap her in the first place!"

Gray's eyes darkened. "And when we do..."

The cup of coffee in his hands instantly froze, and then shattered into many tiny pieces. Mirajane laughed nervously and scurried off. Gray sighed, he wasn't the only one all worked over this. Gajeel still hasn't gotten over the fact that his best friend was kidnapped.

Lucy suddenly rushed into the guild shouting like a mad man. Gray turned around quickly, startled. She stood there puffing, and tired, and then began. "Gray! We've found her! I think we found Juvia! She's not too far from the town!"

Without a second thought, Gray jumped off his seat and sped away. She and Tartaros were never spotted near fairy tail. He's eyes narrowed. They probably thought they were going to steal her back. Damn right, they should be scared.

The distance screams of people could be heard, and Gray ran faster, towards the source of the sound. When he arrived the mages of fairy tail were battling, what he assumed, the mages of Tartaros.

The ice mage looked around quickly, and his eyes widened. He could feel his heart stop beating. His eyes spotted a blue haired mage, short spiky hair, and soft eyes, in the distances. She was standing on top of a house, with a middled aged man with a scar on his face, and a guy, around the same age as him, with a lollypop in his mouth. There was also a little boy standing next to them as well. Gray rushed into the battle field, confused as to why Juvia wasn't running away from the guild that kidnapped her. The Tartaros members fighting rushed up to Gray and began attacking him. The ice mage swiftly dogded each attack and met up with Gajeel and Levy fighting side by side.

"We've finally found them!" Gajeel growled, while a metal pole protruded from his leg and sending a goon flying.

"We'll never get to her if these Tartaros guys keep coming at us!" Levy had her back against the metal dragon slayer, wrote the words fire and ice, and sent them flying at two incoming men. One of them scorched, and the other froze once the words hit them.

"nice one bookworm!" Gajeel gave her a smirk, and Levy blushed.

Gray growled frustrated. Fairy tail was currently outnumbered, with most of their members out on missions, and makarov in a meeting. The ice mage lifted his arms and the two mages coming at him were instantly frozen solid, encased in a thick layer of ice.

He ran towards where Juvia was standing. She needed to get out of there, and they would fall back and formulate a plan. He increased his speed and froze any mage that got in his way. Finally Gray reached the house they were standing on and quickly slammed his fists on his right palm.

"Ice make stairs"

A flight of stairs leading up to the roof of the house, suddenly materialised with a puff of mist and he ran up quickly. The lolly-pop guy smirked and held his hands in front of him. Gray paused and narrowed his eyes, but quickly his old blue haired companion caught his eyes. Something was not right... Where was the 'Gray-sama' he was expecting? All he could see in her eyes were confusion and curiousness. There weren't any hints of recognition what-so-ever. And this scared him.

A dark shadow came out of nowhere, and a large fist like shape came slamming down. Gray dodged just in time and sent a couple of ice shards at the lolly-pop man. He also threw a few of his ice shards at the middle aged man and the young boy so they'd clear away from Juvia.

He stood just a few meters away from their water mage, giving her a smile. This affected her slightly, but not how it usually did. He frowned in bewilderment, but grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Juvia, come on, let's go, back to fairy tail!"

Juvia looked at him, surprised. He's eyes caught a spark of detection in her eyes. She stared at him and hesitated.

"Juvia, don't listen to him, that Fairy tail fiend is trying to trick you" The lolly-pop guy shouted and Gray's eyes watched confused at the scene in front of him. _What the hell was going on?_

"Um, excuse me... do i know you?"

Gray thought he was hearing things. He stared wide eye at the girl he hadn't seen for 3 years. But the only word that could come out of his mouth was:

"What?"

"Who are you?"

He could feel time stop, and hell freeze over...

888888888888

**Ahhhh, i think this chapter was alright xD hahhaha. OOoOOo, i've always wanted to write a story like this, and i'm sooo very glad i did :D Very exciting for me dear readers and hopefully for you :D Hehehhe, please read again and leave a review and tell me what you think. ^_^ Thanks!**

**Luv, Marina!**


	3. Juvia VS Gray

Lost in the rain

Juvia V.S. Gray

**Ahhh, since they haven't shown Tartaros yet in the manga, i decided to make my own characters... D: I don't like making OCs, but what could i dooo? Please read and enjoy~**

Gray wondered whether or not the world had just ended. He waited for the earth to just explode and wither away after she just said that. He would've laughed, if it weren't for the seriousness in her eyes and the deep gut feeling he just couldn't shake off. She was definitely the Juvia he knew. _What has Tartaros done to you?_

A frown was set on his face as he silently thought of freezing Tartaros to a bloody pulp, and he looked at her with new found determination. He already lost her once; he wasn't going to lose her again, she belonged in Fairy Tail, and nowhere else. The ice mage strolled up once again and grabbed her arm without as much as muttering a word and proceeded to pull her with him. He didn't mind if she forgot about him, all that mattered was that she was safe and back in fairy tail. Or so he thought.

The bad feeling in his gut wouldn't leave and he looked on sadly, thinking about all the memories they shared together, gone forever to her. No. Gray clenched his other hands with determination. No. Not forever. He vowed to himself.

Shadow watched helplessly as his Juvia was being pulled away by the ice maker imbecile and roared in anger. He's eyes darkened and the lollypop in his mouth dropped to the floor. A smile stretched across his face, giving him a rather foreboding look rather than a friendly one. Dark shadows began leaking out of his form, filling the air with a sinister aura and the skies with menacing shapes. Juvia watched helplessly as Shadow's anger grew out of control and struggled out of the handsome stranger's grip. Juvia blushed. HANDSOME? She was not, absolutely not meant to fraternise with the enemy! She shook her head, to clear the wild thoughts.

Juvia transformed her arm into water, slipped through the stranger's hold and dashed up to Shadow, she gave him a blast of water. Shadow stopped his attack realization flitter across his face, gave Juvia a small smile, and then fainted. She sighed. It was a newly developed attack. It uses up most of the user's magic. She turned around towards the stranger, and her eyes narrowed at him. No matter how handsome he was, he's good looks couldn't fool her.

He began to take his shirt off, and Juvia dropped her defences and started to stutter with embarrassment. She tried to ignore the fact that he was VERY, VERY good looking, face and all. _WAS THIS HIS ABILITY! INCREDIBLY GOOD LOOKS TO DISTRACT HIS OPENENT! What a fierce some foe..._

"W-w-what are you doing!"

Gray threw his shirt on the ground. He watched as her face light up red, and raised an eyebrow. He sent her a mocking smile, his eyes lighting up, with mischief, but with a soft edge to them.

"I'm going to fight you, fighting in clothes is very uncomfortable... want me to take off my pants as well?"

Juvia could feel steam come out of her ears. She closed her eyes to calm herself, and then after a few minutes, she managed to out up her serious facade again.

"What do you want with Juvia?"

Gray sighed exhaustedly, and gave her a pained smile. "I'll take you back by force... if I have to,"

Juvia couldn't get her head around what he was saying and then went into an attacking position. She held up her hands and directed him, pleading eyes.

"I don't know you, but I can't forgive anyone who attacks Tartaros!"

He eyes were hidden by his long black bangs, as he looked down. He clenched his hands, digging his nails into his skin. "TARTAROS IS NOT YOUR GUILD!" He yelled angrily.

Juvia flinched at his shouting, but then stood her ground. Still with a calm expression and moved her hands around. A blast of water came at Gray but he did a summersault and dodged it, hands in pocket. His face was emotionless, and he held out his hands. He froze the water with one hand action, and Juvia watched amazed as the piece of ice broke into thousands of shards. _He could create ice that fast? Fairy Tail was stronger than she thought._ Juvia knew she was going to be in one heck of a fight. The water mage swung her arms around her and sent out two crescent water blades at gray. She looked baffled at her his determined face and barely dodged a blast of ice.

She held out her hands quickly. "Water lock!"

Gray groaned out loud, remembering that attack, and then was surrounded by her high pressurised water sphere. He moved his hands, with great effort, and then froze the orb. The sudden change in density cause Juvia to lose control of the now-ice-orb, and the ball smashed onto the grounds and shattered into pieces. He lifted himself up with great difficulties, gasping and coughing, and Juvia stood on the spot, perplexed. No one has ever broken out of her water lock before. It was like he knew it was coming. _Water and ice... Must be destiny_. Juvia blushed. _NO! NO! NO!_

Gray stood up, and steadied himself. The ice alchemist closed his eyes and concentrated, slammed his palm and fist together. "Ice make cage!"

Juvia found herself in a sturdy cage made of ice in a puff of mist. She swiped a hand at the cage, and sent a few water blades at the bars, but they wouldn't break. She frowned, _must be some strong alchemist magic. _Gray walked up the cage, stood on one spot and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Juvia... Come back with me... Come back to fairy tail"

The blue haired mage widened her eyes. _Come back? What was he talking about?_ She honestly felt like answering with a yes, but she couldn't leave her guild. Everyone there seemed like a family, even though she forgot, she bet that she was extremely close with them. She couldn't help feel like she knew the stranger, but every time she tried to remember, her head would throb with pain.

"Let Juvia out!"

"Not until you say you'll go with me"

"I guess this leaves me with no choice" She murmured.

Juvia placed her hands in a strange pose, one that gray had never seen before, he watched her cautiously, yet alert at the same time.

"Water... dragon..."

Juvia lifted her arms in the air, and the very ground they were standing on began to shake with such force that Gray had trouble standing up. The air suddenly felt very dry, as if all the water in the atmosphere was being sucked up. Levy and Gajeel began tumbling around, and Levy stumbled, and nearly tripped when a large muscular arm stopped her. Levy licked her lips as the air around them was losing all moisture.

"You're too clumsy, Shorty"

Levy shot him a glare, and noticed something strange. She spied a strange man in the distance, and he smirked. The Tartaros goons they were fighting earlier began to disappear with the flick of the stranger's wrist. Levy gasped, as he quietly crept away, into the shadows. Levy's eyes widened in realisation and then groaned.

"Ahhh, Gajeel, we've been fighting sturdy illusions all this time!" She told him, but there was a nagging feeling, that somehow she was wrong.

"Are you fricken kidding me! Ahh, this just makes me wanna pummel Tartaros even more!"

Levy dragged the dragon slayer who was currently seething with anger, with her to where gray and Juvia were currently fighting.

* * *

Gray watched with amazement, as a large dragon made purely out of water, materialised and broke through his ice make cage as if they were as delicate as glass, and not the strong ice magic he put into them. Juvia swung her hands forward, and the dragon advanced to strike gray. He instantly raise an ice shield up, but was pushed back by the sheer force of the dragon hit him, his shield broke into pieces.

Gray puffed with exhaustion. Juvia looked like she was having trouble holding up as well. _Juvia has gotten ALOT stronger,_ he thought to himself. _It must have taken a lot of magic to conjure up something so big._

Whist keeping one of her hands out she swiped her hands to send out a few water blades at Gray. He dodged them quickly, but failed to dodge the dragon, which encircled his body and binded him. _Ah, dammit, the water blades were a distraction._ It felt like her was immersed in water, and he could feel himself suffocating. With strained effort, he held up a hand, and froze part of the dragon he was submerged in. The ice broke into pieces and he roughing made contact with the ground, despite his injuries, the ice mage got up again. Juvia was impressed at his fast ice making skills and his ability to thinking quickly.

The water mage could feel her strength quickly dissipating. Using her arms, she broke the water dragon form apart, and a tidal wave was upon gray. He quickly surrounded himself in a shield of ice, but the force of the current of water was too much for him, broke his ice shield, and then swept him away. The torrent of water swept him into a building and inflicted some damage onto him. He groaned, and struggled to get up, in shoulder high water, most of the water rushing downwards.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel spied the torrent of water rushing into town. Gajeel spied his old friend standing a few houses from them. The two mages had told their fellow Fairy Tail mages to get off of dry land as the large dragon they've witnessed earlier fell apart, and large amounts of water flowed from it. They had decided to travel on the high rooftops of the houses, whist they tried to get to Juvia.

"JUVIA!" He roared.

She acted like she didn't hear them, and continued to stare at the scene below her. She looked at if she was having an internal conflict with herself. Gajeel was about to run towards her, when the illusion man cut him off. The metal dragon slayer's gazed darkened, and he quickly went to strike him.

The man conjured up another illusion, this time a large bear.

Gajeel laughed forebodingly. "I know they're illusions you ass, now let me through before you're in for a world of pain"

The man laughed with humour. The bear brought up a claw and stuck Levy who stared surprised at the bear. To his horror, the claw penetrated her arm, and blood was seeping out of the wound. _What kind of Illusion was that? _

She was pushed back from the attack, and dangerously her foot dangled off the edge. Gajeel dodged the bear's other attack, grabbed Levy and jumped to another house.

The illusionist walked towards the two, and with a smile, and twinkle in his eyes. "As you can see, my 'illusions' aren't like any illusions you've ever seen. Gajeel stood in front of Levy, and growled.

"Illusion or not, you're going down"

The man's smile only widened, and Gajeel swore that his face might break. _Why was he smiling?_

_

* * *

_

The ice mage watched with horror at the large tidal wave threatening to drown Magnolia. Using the last of his strength Gray tried to freeze the water and hold it back from annihilating the town. The strong torrent managed to break through, and he silently cursed himself, whist the water continued to rush. He spied Juvia at the top of a house, and heard the citizens screaming in dismay.

The blue haired mage had a look of pain cross her face, then she swiped her hands, and the water materialised into nothingness. His eyes softened. That was the Juvia he knew... Kind... The Ice mage slumped to the ground, with Juvia walking away. He's breathing was shallow, and laboured. He wanted to go after her, but he couldn't seem to control his body.

The Tartaros guild master finally appeared out of nowhere and walked up to Juvia. His cold dark blue eyes were contemplating, and he placed a hand on the water mage's shoulders. Gray's eyes were half-lidded, and he was nearing unconsciousness. The two began to walk away, but the ice mage swore to himself that she turned back to look at him, before walking off, for good. _A part of his delusional wish? Ah, why was he so pathetic and weak? _He mentally bashed himself, but then nodding off into a deep dark slumber...

_

* * *

Gajeel cursed as the man had inflicted some serious damage. __What kind of magic was he using?_ He only used his latest illusion to distract him as he got away. For some strange reason, by the time the illusion disappeared, the man had also disappeared.

Levy, her right hand limp went over to Gajeel who was on a cursing spree. They looked at the damage in front of them, and flinched. Levy spied more members of fairy tail rushing towards them.

"Hmp, that's why they left" Gajeel spat, angrily. "A buncha cowards"

"Even so, no doubt they're very strong..."

"..."

"Strange... there were only 5 people here from Tartaros... that's not near enough to be considered a guild..."

"Perhaps they're like the oracion seis?"

Levy thought for a bit. "No... Even the oracion seis had smaller dark guilds working for them... I have a feeling that... that's not all their members"

Gajeel just yelled out in anger and made his way towards the rest of fairy tail. Frustrated with himself: for letting Tartaros for getting away, for letting Juvia getting away, and most of all for letting Levy get hurt...

**

* * *

**

LOL! To make up for my failness for my other stories, i updated this one for all you lots~ :D I hope you liked this action packed chapter! It was fun writing Juvia's and Gray's battle. What happened to Juvia to make her so strong? Perhaps you'll find out soon. For now please enjoy this chapter with my love, and tell me what you all think :) IDEAS WOULD BE ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT D: Thanksss~

**Ja ne,**

**Marina-chan~**


End file.
